A Day Without Wands
by josie823
Summary: The Trio, together with the Weasley twins and Ginny play a little game. Harry and Hermione pair up and receives a dare about going out to the muggle world together without using magic. What will happen? Will this dare change their relationship? HHr RLa DG


_**A Day without Wands**_

_A/N: Screw the epilogue!!!_

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny sat down in the dinning table at exactly 11:39 pm in the burrow. It was summer. The trio decided to spend their summers at the Weasley residence; the burrow. It was already 2 years after Voldemort's defeat. Also, they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione were now working at the Ministry of Magic, Ginny was now a teacher in Hogwarts; Muggle studies. Everyone was taken aback about her job but apparently just shrugged it off. The Weasley twins now held a joke shop; which was going pretty well. Ron was still looking for a job, hoping it would be part of the Ministry of Magic.

The trio was now 19 years old. Harry's scar wasn't there anymore and apparently everything's at peace.

Last year, the romance of Harry and Ginny were gone. So did Ron and Hermione. So they decided to break up before they end up hating each other. It was a good thing. They were still the best of friends now.

They gripped their cups of hot milk loosely as they tried to get the boredom out of the room. Fred and George sat up straight then brightly looked at each other. Everyone turned to them. The twins had an idea.

They turned to everyone whom was looking at them hopefully. Fred cleared his throat and began to talk formally.

"I would like to announce about our recent idea." He said.

"We decided…" George started.

"…to play a game." Fred finished.

"I'm sure; you know this game, Ginny…"

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, it is called…. 'Truth or Dare'." Fred answered

"But there is a twist," George said, looking evil, making everyone look more curious.

"We will have partners. Every time one is given a truth or dare, he or she will have to do it…. With a partner."

"So, everyone, pick a partner."

"I PICK GEORGE!!" Fred grabbed his twin and embraced him as tightly as a human could.

"No doubt," Ron said, shaking his head at Fred and George.

"Uhm… I pick Hermione." Harry said as he looked at her. They smiled at each other and looked at Ron and Ginny who were looking at each other.

"I guess it's you and me, sis…" Ron said, shrugging.

"Yeah…" Said Ginny.

"So, let's start!" George exclaimed as he succeeded on getting out of his twin brother's grasp. "Fred, bottle please."

With a wave of Fred's wand, an empty bottle instantly appeared on the table. Everyone gathered around and Fred started to wave his wand again. The bottle then spun round and he stopped waving his wand. It landed on Ron.

"Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth. I am not going to take one of your dares…" he answered.

"Okay, how is your romantic relationship with Lavender?"

Ron's ears burned; he looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Hermione smiled. "I think I know what we're talking about!"

"Ron, we're looking for truth not lie." Harry pointed out, smirking.

"Okay! Alright! Fine… Our relationship is fine… Nothing else…" he said, totally blushing.

"Alright," Fred started as he looked at Ginny. "Ginny, how are you and Draco?" he asked smirking.

She blushed; '_Busted'_ she thought. She sighed, "We're… going out…"

Ron's jaw dropped, the twins fought the urge to laugh, Harry and Hermione just chuckled at a furiously blushing Ginny. Since when were they going out??

"Alright! Enough!! Spin the bottle already!!" Ginny bellowed; annoyance and embarrassment evident in her voice.

Fred spun the bottle using his wand again, this time landing on Harry.

"Harry! Truth or Dare??" Ron asked devilishly.

"Dare." Harry answered confidently; Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

"Okay…" Ron thought hard. He had the perfect dare. He knew Harry too well. "Well, the dare for you and Hermione is…. You have to go out… together tomorrow… without using magic. And that means no wands allowed." He smirked at them. "And by means of 'out' that means… you have to go to the muggle world… tomorrow... for the whole day."

"I hate you…" Hermione whispered playfully as she glared and shook her head at Harry.

"Sorry…" he managed to say. "Now I know how evil Ron can be."

"Just a game guys… And by the way, you can't escape this; you can't cheat. I'm taking away your wands right about…. Now." He smiled at them, "at exactly 12 o'clock."

Harry and Hermione gave their wands to Ron who looked like he had a very victorious move. He looked at Hermione once more and said: "At least we don't have work tomorrow, 'Mione. If we do, we're toast."

Hermione giggled at Harry's words. But still she knew the wrath of a life without magic. She whined like a little girl. He chuckled.

"Let's see if you can survive without wands!" Fred exclaimed, smirking.

"Well, I think they could!" Ginny said smiling, "They grew up in a muggle world, Fred, remember?"

Fred and Ron sat there silently, struck by a sudden realization. Harry and Hermione smirked. _'This isn't gonna be so hard…' _they thought.

_So, the next day…_

Harry woke up at a sudden noise outside. He reached for his glasses and sat up. He opened his eyes wider and looked out the window. It was morning… like seven am. He stood up and reached for the door. He walked and stumbled to the dining room. He smiled as all of them looked up at him.

"Good morning…" he said as he rubbed his eyes. And he got a "Good morning" back. He sat down on his usual seat and ate his food. He looked at Hermione who was looking desperately back at him. He chuckled and ate up his remaining food.

After an hour of eating, talking and laughing, both of them got ready, dressed in muggle clothes. They filled their wallets with money and headed out the door. They met each other in the living room and apparated off (without Ron or the other Weasleys knowing). They walked around the streets, just talking. They decided to go to the nearest mall. They went in some stores and bought some things. After a few hours they decided to have lunch in a French restaurant called "Le Festine". They sat themselves in front of each other. Making people think that their on a date. The waiter came down to them and gave them the menus. Hermione told him what she wants first, "I'll have Ratatouille…" (A/N: _I don't know if that's actually food!!_)

Harry looked at her curiously and asked, "Ratatouille? What's that?"

"You'll see!" she said with a smile.

"Oh-kay… I'll have Ratatouille then!" he said and the waiter walked off. He looked at Hermione who was giggling. "What??" he asked.

"Nothing…" she replied.

"Something's up. I know it." He stated suspiciously. She giggled once more and stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled.

_10 minutes later…_

Harry sipped his wine for the last time before he finally said: "Ugh… they cook too slow…"

She smiled, amused. "Well, Harry, it's just that they have to cook with their _hands_ only. No wands…"

Harry snorted, "Right."

_After 20 minutes of waiting…_

The waiter finally arrived. He carried a tray with two plates on top of it gracefully then serving it right in front of them then walking off.

"Finally!" Harry said then eyed the food. "It looks… like…….."

Hermione laughed very hard. She knew he would be surprised by the look of it. "Harry, just eat already!"

He shrugged and started to dig in. "It's…. okay!"

"Yeah…" she replied as she ate some.

After 20 minutes of eating, talking, laughing and sometimes awkward silences, they finally paid for their food, stood up, walked out the door and walked around again.

"Where do we go next?" He asked, looking around.

"I think we walked the whole place!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" he asked, pointing at something.

She looked at where he was pointing and smiled. "Sure." She replied. They went in to decide what to watch. Apparently, Harry wanted to watch a horror movie.

"Can't we just watch it, Mione?" he asked like a little 5 year old.

"What? So you'll laugh when I cower during a head-biting scene?" she asked dryly.

"N-no…" he said not looking at her.

She sighed. "Okay, okay… We can watch it."

"Thanks!" And then he dragged her to the ticket booth, bought some popcorn and went inside. An hour later during the movie, Hermione was already gripping Harry's hand. He chuckled and she turned to him. She let go of his hand and stood up.

"You know what; I think I'm going outside… I'd rather go out and do nothing than stay here being laughed at." She started to walk off before Harry grabbed her hand.

"No! Okay, I'm sorry… Stay, I—I'll be nice! I promise!" he apologized then smiled as she sat down next to him again.

"You better." That was all she said before she laid her head down on Harry's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tried to continue watching the movie. It was the end of the movie when he realized that Hermione was sleeping on his shoulder. He looked at her and smiled._ "She's beautiful…"_ He thought. He then noticed this and he instantly shook it off. He can't think of that about her! She's his best friend! He gently shook her to wake up.

"Mione? Mione, wake up now… The movie's done."

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up and looked around then finally looking at Harry. She smiled amused at herself.

"Was I sleeping?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said, smirking.

"Don't you smirk at me, Harry Potter, you slept on my shoulder dozens of times…"

He laughed, remembering those times. "Yeah… Let's get out of here…" They both stood up and went out. They then thought of what to do next.

"So…?" he stuttered.

"Ugh, what time is it?" she asked.

"Uuh…" he looked at his watch that said "5 o'clock..."

"What should we do next?" she asked once again.

"Horse-riding?" he suggested.

"No."

"Swimming?"

"No."

"Bungee jumping?"

"NO!"

"Okay, alright! We could either just walk around or… sit around." He said.

"No way are we doing that, dude…" she said, walking off.

He stared at her. "Did you just call me 'Dude'?" he asked before following her to where she was going.

She stopped in front of the arcade and faced him smiling. "I think you might want to try this place."

"The… arcade?" he interrogated, "What would you want to do there?"

"Well, obviously, you haven't played a single video game, correct?" she asked and he nodded. "Perhaps, you would like to try?" he nodded again. "Well, then, let's go!"

After three whole hours of playing and having fun they went out laughing, smiling and apparently feeling hungry. They decided to go out of the mall and head out to a restaurant. They walked down there, holding hands.

Once they arrived, they quickly ordered their food, again, waited, talked and ate their food. After they have done that, they paid for their food and walked around the empty streets, still, holding hands.

"Hey, Hermione?" he called.

"Hmm?'

"Thanks... for everything." He said, smiling at her.

She giggled and said, "Oh that was nothing."

"No, really, for everything! For—For befriending me back at first year, for giving me my first hug, for talking to me, understanding me, making me laugh, everything! Even the battle with Voldemort… You were there. Thank you very much." He said, making Hermione smile wider.

"Well, your welcome… Thank you also…" she said.

They walked there in silence until Hermione realized she wasn't holding her purse anymore. She gasped making Harry turn to her.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"I lost my purse. I think I'll go look for it. Just stay here..." she said before letting go of his hand and started to walk off. He grabbed her hand once more.

"W-w-wait, now…" he started, "I can't just let you wander around without a defense!"

She snatched her hand once more. "No, Harry, I'll be fine… Really, just rest for a while. We've been walking for about an hour now." She said and he sighed before blurting out and "Okay…"

She walked away, looking for her purse everywhere. He watched her fade away in the streets looking down, finding her purse. He sat down on the old, small bench on the side not stopping his worry.

It was about 5 minutes later when he heard a faint scream. "Harry!"

He stood up and quickly ran to the direction where she had gone to. He ran as fast as he can. He paused for a bit when he saw Hermione struggling against a man who was gripping her strongly and tightly covering her mouth. What really made him angry was that the man was trying to get her top off. He ran as fast as he could, he instantly punched the man when he got there and grabbed Hermione away from the maniac who was already lying down on the ground because of the lightning like hit.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU ASSHOLE!!" bellowed Harry while holding a trembling Hermione. The man groaned as Harry kicked him hard on the stomach. Harry led Hermione away from the place and they both stopped walking when they reached the park. Hermione trembled once more and cried freely on his chest.

"Sshh, its ok, Mione. You're safe now…" he comforted her while she sniffed.

"I'm so sorry, H—Harry, I didn't mean to—I didn't m—mean to get you in t—trouble." She cried.

"No, it's ok, really. You didn't mean that to happen…"

Once she started to calm down, he pulled away, wiped the last remaining stray tear and smiled at her making her smile also.

"That's it, I want you to smile…" he said, making her cheer up a little more. But still he wanted her to laugh. _'Okay… I might need to do something a little stupid."_ He thought. He grabbed her hand and started dancing around making her giggle. Just when he was in a middle of a dance, a car parking beside them played loud music with a love song. They both laughed as Harry danced and sang along.

_Under a lover's sky,_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no ones gonna be around_

_You think that you will fall_

_We'll just wait until_

_Till the sun goes down_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling that's so bright_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know,_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, _

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know,_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, No…_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Hermione laughed as Harry pulled her to dance with him. They danced around together, laughing while Harry was singing along.

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Sweeps its bed upon you heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_Till you're in my arms_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling that's so bright_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know,_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, _

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know,_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, No…_

_You can't fight it_

_No…_

_Matter what you do…_

_The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try, you never gonna win, no…_

_Underneath the starlight, starlight_

_There's a magical feeling that's so bright_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_You can try to resist_

_Got to hide from my kiss_

_But you know,_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, _

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know,_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, No…_

_You can't fight it_

_You can try to resist my kiss_

_But you know,_

_Don't you know that you can't?_

_Can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart (surrender you heart)_

_But you know,_

_But you know that you_

_Can't fight the moonlight, No…_

_You can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

They laughed and stopped dancing. They looked at each other then looked up. There it was… the beautiful moonlight. Hermione looked at Harry first then he looked at her, deep in the eyes. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. He closed his eyes, feeling the sweetness of her lips. His heart skipped a beat when she returned the kiss. She felt him smile then wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer, making the kiss go deeper. She pulled away when she lacked air. She smiled at him and he returned it. She leaned in and kissed him again. This time with more passion. They pulled away 5 minutes later and found themselves smiling.

"I love you…" She said making Harry smile wider.

"I thought you hated me?" He chuckled, "I love you, too…" he replied. "You know, a day without wands is really interesting."

She laughed. "Yeah… Want to try it again?" she asked.

So, when they went back to the burrow, they saw the twins, Ron, and Ginny looking hopefully at them and brightened up when they saw Harry and Hermione holding hands, smiling.

"How did your date go?" Ron asked quickly, making Ginny look very hopeful.

"It went well…" was all they said before walking to Hermione's room. The people they left cheered (With Ginny squealing very loudly).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was it! My second fanfic!! Hope you like it!! R/R please, I beg you!!!!!!! Tell me if you like it or hate it!!!


End file.
